Blog użytkownika:Patula11.09/Prawdziwa miłość przetrwa wszystko
Ważne Informację - Valka i Stoik są na Berk - Czkawka nie jest jeszcze wodzem - Czkawka jest z Astrid - Czkawka i jego rówieśnicy mają po 21 lat - Syn wodza przejmuję obowiązki po ojcu dopiero w wieku 25 lat - Wszystko co było w JWS I JWS 2 się wydarzyło obrucz odnalezienia Valki i śmierci Stoika i zostania przez Czkawkę wodzem PROLOG Cześć nazywam się Czkawka wiem głupie imię , ale sie już przyzwyczaiłem . Mieszkam na wyspie Berk. Może i nie wygląda jakoś nadzwyczajnie, ale ta sterta mokrych skał kryje kilka niespodzianek.Życie tu jest wspaniałe. Choć - nie dla tych o trwożnym sercu. Widzicie, większość ludzi w wolnym czasie lubi strugać w drewnie, względnie wyszywać. A my upodobaliśmy sobie coś, co nazywamy... Wyścigami smoków! Wodzem na wyspie jest mój ojciec dobrze , że zminiły się zasady oddawania tytułu wodza . Tak to już bym był rok wodzem a tak to mam jeszcze 4 lata . Uwielbiam latać na Szczerbatku odkrywać nowe lądy , ale nie mam na nie zbyt duzo czasie . Mam pewien plan , ale Astrid napewno się nie zgodzi . Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć Astrid to maja dziewczyna od ponad 6 lat a ja się jeszcze nie oswiadczyłem wiem dziwny jestem . Przystawiało się do niej tylu chlopaków a ona wyrała mnie . Niektórzy zastanawiają się czy ja jej nie chcę stracić bo inny już by się z nią ożenił i by mieli dzieci a ja nic. Ja nadal czekam na odpowiedni mąment , jestem jeszcze za młody by się żenić , chce sie wyszaleć , kożystać z życia a nie zmieniać pieluchy . Mam 7- mioro przyjaciół nimi są Mieczyk , Szpadka , Eret , Sączysmark , Śledzik i oczywiście Astrid ale jest moją dziewczyna i przyjaciółka w jednym, i oczywiście moj kochany Szczerbatek ja o nim mógłbym zapomnieć . W mojej paczce pojawiła sie nowa para . Szpadka wybrała Sączysmarka , zastanawiam sie czy dobrze przemyślała tą decyzję jak ja był bym na jej miejscu to bym wybrał Śledzika ( ale dobrze że nie jestem ) Rozdział 1 Persepktywa Czkawki Wstałem rano około godziny 6 patrzeć po słońcu . Gdy schodziłem po schodach obudził się Szczerbatek i szybko za mną pobiegł aby zjeść śniadanie . Dałem mu kosz ryb o jadł je z apetytem , ja zacząłem robić sobie śniadanie zrobiłem sobie 2 kromki rozmyślająć jak powiedzieć Astrid o moich planach przeciesz ona się załamie . Po skonczonym śniadaniu poszedłem do swojego pokoju , aby wziaść ubrania i umyć w łazience . Po około 30 minutach wyglądałem normalnie . Otwirrałem drzwi ,aby polatać na Szczerbatku , który przed domem bawił sie z Czaszkochrupem . Zawołałem go jak mu powiedzialem ze bedziemy latać to się ucieszył . Z Szczerbatkiem w powietrzu tworzyliśmy nowe akrobacje i dopracowywaliśmy stare . Na koniec naszego lotu jak zwykle lecimy wolniejszym lotem abym mógł rozmyślac i poglowie mi ciągle chodziło jak ona przyjmie tą jnformację mam nadzieje ze chodziać dobrze to zniesie , ale ja wątpie przeciesz ona mnie kocha a ja ją i takie rzeczy wyprawiam . Dolecieliśmy na Berk , niebyło nas zaledwie 4 godziny . Zostawiłem Szczerbatka przed domem Astrid żeby pobawił się z Wichurą jego najlepszą przyjaciółką . - Zapukałem do drzwi wejściowych Astrid , usłyszałem wołanie Proszę - Cześć Astrid to ja Czkawka - Mówiłem jak weszedłem do domu - Cześć Czkawka zaraz zejdzę tylko się uczeszę , usiądz w kuchni - Okej Astrid już siadłem Astrid zeszła ze schodów była ubrana to co zwykle , tylko coś mi nie gralo z jej włosami . Siadła koło mnie i pacałowała mnie w policzek na powitanie . Zaczołem nie pewnie rozmowe . - Astrid chciałbym ci zadać jedno pytanie , tylko proszę nie załam sie - Czkawka mów bo zaczynam sie bać - Astrid bo ja .. - niewiedziałem jak jej to powiedzieć - Czkawka mów bo mam coraz większego stresa - Astrid to nie jest tak łatwo powiedzieć - Czkawka nie drocz się juz tylko mów - Astrid o ja postanowiłem ze przez 3.5 roku bede odkrywał nowe lądy ze Szczerbatkiem , i dopiero wróce na ten moment jak bedzie przekazanie tytułu wodza mi - W oczach As zobacyzłem smutek i powoli wypływające łzy - Czkawka nie mozesz mnie zostawić rozumiesz - Astrid ale ja napewno wróce , ja chce skonczyc ta mape to moje największe marzenie - Czkawka czy ty wogóle mnie Kochasz jak mozesz mnie zostawić na tyle lat a jak nie wrócisz - Astrid rozpłakała sie w najlepsze , przytuliłem ją do siebie i pocałowałem w czoło - Astrid ja na pewno wróce wiesz ze umiem o siebie zadbac ja cie KOCHAM , ale to moje najwieksze marzenie - Czkawka ja cię rozumiem ale chcesz mnie zostawić na tyle lat - Astrid nie mozesz ze mną lecieć , ja wróce , obiecuję ci to na nasz Miłość - Ale naprawde mi obiecaj ze wrocisz - Obiecuje - Pocałowałem Astrid w usta namietnie i poszedłem do domu , zeby poinformowac o tym rodziców Rozdział 1 Cz 2 Perspektywa Czkawki Szlem przez wiąskę a kazdy mieszkaniec Berk się ze mną witał . Zastanawiałem się jak zaregują moim rodzice na wieść o moich planach w myslach prosze , aby sie zgodzili a jak sie nie zgodzę to zostawię im list i ucieknę . Przed domem stał Chmuroskok pogląskałem go po pyszczku i zostawiłem z nim Szczerbatka , alby sie bawił i nas nie pszeszkadzał w rozmowie . Weszłem do domu a przy stole siedziała mama z tatą i oczymś rozmawiali - Cześć - powiriiedział Czkawka - Witaj syny - W tym samym czasie powiedzieli rodzice Czkawki - Chciałbym z wami porozmawiac - Zaproponował Czkawka - Dobrze synu o co chodzi - Zapytał się Stoik - Postanowiłem polecieć na 3.5 roku na odkrywanie lądów ze Szczerbatkiem - Miny rodziców z uśmiechnietych zrobiły się smutne - Ale synu tak nas opuścisz , a tytuł wodza , co z Astrid co z nami - powiedziała Valka z oczami w łzach - Ale przeciesz wróce , nic mi się nie stanie przeciesz ze mną bedzie Szczerpatek - powiedzialem pewinym głosem - Czkawka a jak coś ci sie stanie , przeciesz przewidzieć się nie da - powiedział Stoik - Tato bede na siebie uwazał , wiesz że umiem o siebie zadbac - powiedzialem pewnie - A jak mi się coś stanie to kto przejmie tytul wodza - powiedzial Stoik - To na czas mojej nie obecności wtedy tytuł przejmie Astrid - Synu my cię tak kochamy a ty chcesz nas zostawic prawie na 4 lata - powiedziała z płaczem Valka bo nie mogla sie pogodzić z wycieczką syna - Ja was też kocham , ale to moje marzenie - powiedział Ckawka i podeszedł do mamy i ją przytulił - Dobrze synu my się zgodzimy pod jednym warunkiem - Powiedzała Valka - Jakim warunkiem - powiedzial Czkawka - Ze jeszcze za naszego zycia doczekamy się twojego slubu i wnuków - powiedziała Valka - Mamo ale ja wam tego obiecać nie mogę - powiedział zdziwiny Czkawka - Synu , pozwalamy ci leciec tylko masz byc odpowiedzialny i nie pakować się w zadne kłopoty - powiedzał Stoik - Dziękuje , obiecuję ze postaram sie wypełnic wasze warunki ale to jak wróce i obiecuję bede odpowiedzialny - powiedział Czkawka ze łzami w oczach - Synu jeseśmy z ciebie dumni pamietaj o tym - powiedział stoik , w tym momecie do Czkawki podeszła Valka i go przytulała - Dziękuje , wiecie jak ja was kocham - powiedział Ckawka i machnał rek zeby do niego podeszedł Stoik sie z nimi przytulił - My cię tez kochamy - powiedzieli w tym samym momencie i zaczeli sie śmiać Zostawiłem rodziców w kuchni , którzy jeszcze rozmawiali i poszedlem do pokkoju przygotowywac rzeczy do podruzy . Siadlem przy biurku i zacząlem robic dodatkowe lotki do Szczerbatka ogona na wszelki wypadek jak by sie zepsuł i siodło . Postanowiłem ze na drugi dzien ustale dokladna date wyjazu oglasze to rodzicom i Astrid . Usnąłem przy biurku na projektowaniu nowego siodla szczerbatkowi i zapasowego . Przepraszam za wszystkie błedy ortograficzne jak i stylistyczne Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach